Te odio
by D.S. Lianne
Summary: [Drabble] Kano iba a darle fin a sus problemas arrancando la raíz: Shintaro. [Este fic participa en el reto "El impacto de una frase" del foro "Bienvenidos al interior del vientre de Kuroha"]


**_¡Aquí voy con mi tercer reto :')!_**

 _•_ _ **Advertencia:**_ _Posible OoC (aún no sé manejar las personalidades, tehe~) y muerte de personajes. No es Rating: T por nada ;)_

 _•_ _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Kagerou Days no me pertenece, es demasiado complejo como para que mi cerebro lo entienda u.u_

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el mini-reto "El impacto de una frase"_ _del foro "Bienvenidos al interior del vientre de Kuroha"._

* * *

 ** _Te odio _**_|| D.S. Lianne_

* * *

 ** _Palabras:_** _299_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo único_**

 ** _"Era más fácil odiar que perdonar."_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Era normal para Kano encerrarse en su closet cuando ya no podía cargar con la amarga muerte de Ayano, esperando que al salir bastaran tan sólo un par de sonrisas falsas para recomponer las grietas que dejó.

Pero esta vez era diferente. Las grietas ya no podían cerrarse con ilusiones y es que su muerte lo afectaba más de lo que creyó.

―Soy un cobarde ―decía siempre que la recordaba. A ella y a su sonrisa.

Se odiaba. Y no podía perdonarse por todo lo que **no** hizo: detenerla, agarrar su mano cuando aún tenía tiempo, ¡salvarla! Dejarla… morir.

―¿Pero qué podría hacer un niño de tu edad para impedir algo así? ―le preguntaba la psicóloga a la que asistió durante seis meses.

―Muchas cosas ―era su respuesta.

Hace dos años que dejó de llorar por Ayano, hace dos años que dejó de sufrir. Pero el verlo a él ahí, al chico del que su hermana siempre hablaba, le hizo recordarla y caer nuevamente en depresión. ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que aparecer él cuando por fin aprendió a vivir sin Ayano? ¡¿Por qué, maldita sea?!

Si Shintaro seguía en su vida, Kano se ahogaría en lágrimas día y noche. Shuuya no quería eso, quería que todo vuelva a la normalidad y la única manera de conseguirlo era arrancando la raíz a sus problema.

Esa misma noche, Kano salió de la base y se dirigió al departamento del Kisaragi, entró a su alcoba disfrazado de Kuroha, lo apuntó a la cabeza y sonrió.

 **¡BANG!**

Lo último que Shintaro pudo oír no fue la risa de Kuroha ni mucho menos la de un desquiciado, sino la carcajada de alguien que prácticamente lo odió por algo en lo que no tenía culpa.

 _« **Siempre había sido más fácil odiar que perdonar** , ¿verdad Kano?»_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Capítulo único_**

 ** _"Era más fácil odiar que perdonar."_**

* * *

 ** _Palabras: _**_299_

* * *

 _ **NOTA:** Disculpen si es que por ahí encuentran algún horrorcillo ortográfico. Cuando tenga más tiempo editaré el One-Shot ;)_

* * *

 ** _¡Hola-hola!_**

 _Si alguien esperaba leer uno de mis súper-mega-archi-melosos-fanfics-cursis-que-dan-diabetes-ocular… ¡Lamento decepcionarlos porque aquí no hay! Últimamente escribo de mucho drama/tragedia y me está gustando (aún cuando no soy buena en el tema xd)._

 _He venido con mi primer mini-reto de Kagerou Days del foro "Bienvenidos al interior del vientre de Kuroha" (que, por cierto, los animo a unirse en sus retos :3)… Y quizá sea mi último porque no volveré a inscribirme en uno._ _¿La razón? Los drabbles no son para mí, no puedo escribir uno, ¡son **demasiado** cortos! Siento la necesidad de aclarar el conflicto y extenderme en palabras, pero esta vez algo me dice que el fic es algo… difícil de comprender. Así que quiero aclararlo aquí abajo para aquellos que no comprendan:_

 _"Kano no podía perdonarse a sí mismo por dejar que Ayano muera y de alguna estúpida forma [ando un poco estresada, perdón] toda la culpa fue a parar con Shintaro." El fin :)_

 _No me siento muy satisfecha con esto porque creo que faltaron aclarar algunas cosas, pero a fin de cuentas… Así es Kagerou,_ _¿no? Un queso con muchos hoyos :3 [ando con hambre, también]._

* * *

 _¿Me regalan un Review ^-^? ¿O prefieren regalarme tomatazos :'3?_

 ** _Lia fuera =3=)7_**

 ** _†¿_** _Sabías_ ** _que_** _los_ ** _pandas_** _están_ ** _hechos_** _de_ ** _leche_** _y_ ** _galletitas_** _Oreo_ ** _?†_**


End file.
